Studies in the U.S. and elsewhere have generally shown that higher social position is strongly associated with lower mortality risks and better health at all levels of the socioeconomic ladder. However, the situation for the Latino population is more complex. Despite the poorer socioeconomic status of Latinos, their infant and adult mortality rates are generally the same as or lower than those for whites, a pattern often referred to as the "Hispanic Paradox." A second puzzle pertains to findings in the literature that, despite this mortality advantage, Latino survey respondents are more likely than those in other ethnic groups to rate their overall health as fair or poor. Our preliminary research based on three data sets reveals yet another paradox: for a broad range of health-related behaviors and health outcomes, the social gradients in health for Latino youth and adults are weak or virtually non-existent in contrast to the generally strong gradients for whites. In the proposed project, we will systematically investigate the relationships between socioeconomic status, immigrant status, health behavior, and health outcomes for Latinos in the United States. Although our principal focus will be the Latino population, we will also examine these relationships for other ethnic groups. In addition, we will investigate associations between socioeconomic status and health outcomes in Mexico, which is the largest sending country for Latino immigrants in the U.S. Data for the analysis will come from waves 1 and 2 of the Los Angeles Family and Neighborhood Survey, from the National Health Interview Survey, and from the Mexican Encuesta Nacional de Salud. Our overall goal is to develop a more comprehensive understanding of Latino health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]